Watching Hope
by SaberTheFallenAngel
Summary: A survivor watches the final Class Trial. What effect could it have on a man who's lost everything?


**Watching Hope**

* * *

How long had he walked in silence, with nothing but silence and a growing feeling of despair to keep him company? He had lost track long ago. Had it been weeks since he last saw a friendly face? Or was it months? He stopped trying to count the days not long after he lost everything else.

Nothing mattered anymore. The world was so damaged and so many had died. Life held little appeal.

The man's vision wavered as he walked. He hadn't slept in days, since if he did he may never wake up again. He might just give up in his dreams and fade away. Or maybe one of the despair worshiping monsters would simply stick a knife in his heart and watch as he died. And he hated them enough to put his despair aside and keep living in the hope of defying them, even in just a small way. Still, at this rate he'd pass out in the middle of the ruined road he walked along, so perhaps finding somewhere to rest was his only option.

Finding somewhere was easy. Most homes had been broken into already, so he didn't have to deal with locks. He settled on an old apartment at the top of a deserted building. Climbing up that many stairs had been painful, but since any other means to ascend the building were deprived of power, it was necessary. Besides, if he was somewhere that took more effort to reach, then it was less likely for someone to disturb him.

The apartment was surprisingly clean. There were signs of damage and vandalism, but no signs that anyone was inside when it happened. Still, there was furniture, so someone had been living here. He tried not to think about what happened to them. After all, the last house he'd stopped in still had it's previous owners inside. Or more specifically, what was left of them. How he wanted to forget that sight.

There was a futon in the room he was in, but climbing the stairs had taken what little energy he had left, and he soon collapsed on a nearby chair. As soon as he did, he could feel himself drift away.

Before he could be taken by sleep however, he heard something. The sound of TV static followed by a truly detestable voice. He knew what it was. Despair's final weapon. The killing game.

He had seen the beginning, the first murder and the execution that followed. It disgusted him. He'd tried to avoid it since then, knowing that no good could come of it. And as soon as he glanced at the screen, he felt his suspicions confirmed, no matter how much he wished he was wrong.

Of the fifteen students that entered that game, only six remained. And they were locked in debate once more. If he remembered correctly, that monstrous bear called it a "Class Trial". And that meant that when this ended, another would surely die.

He wanted to run, however futile that effort may be. But he had not the strength to stand and could barely move his arms. So he had no choice but to stare ahead.

This one was different, as the bear explained. This time, if the survivors found out all truths then he would execute himself, but that if they failed they would all die. A risky gamble, but the fact that he was willing to take that chance proved his confidence. The survivors had made it this far, but perhaps this task was an impossible one. Perhaps this would be where hope dies.

The debate went on and on, with arguments made and truths revealed. Two of the survivors in particular did a surprisingly good job of pushing their captor into a corner, working together to destroy any argument he made. Finally, they reached one important conclusion, and pushing forward, revealed this truth.

The true identity of the greatest monster the world had ever known. The one who caused the deaths of countless people and the collapse of society. She was the enemy not just of them, but of the whole world. Simply the sight of her made the man clench his fists in rage.

The longer she spoke the more apparent it became that she was a being of pure evil. She had found some way to turn the despair of others and herself into some kind of fetish. It was sickening to watch how she bounced between various false personalities, all with no remorse for their actions.

But as she spoke, more truths were revealed. The survivors witnessed what the world had become and the fate of their loved one. The images were familiar to him, since he had seen them everyday, but seeing people who nothing of these events learn the cold truth of the world brought him even greater pain. This was what she had wanted. To show the world a ray of hope, and then corrupt it into an inescapable despair.

One by one, the survivors of the deadly game began to feel that same despair. Even the calm violet haired girl seemed to be feeling the effects of despair.

_"So, I guess this is where I watch hope die..._"The man thought to himself bitterly. What was the point? Despair was everywhere and growing stronger by the day. Maybe he should just throw himself from this building and be done with this destroyed world.

Before he could think any further on this situation though, the monster declared the final punishment. She had decided that if any of the survivors chose to stay in the school that was their prison, then they would all have to stay and live in peace there forever. It was more than most in this world could hope for. But if they all decided they wanted to leave, then she would not only allow them to, but would execute herself as well. There was only one other fact to consider.

If they remained in the school, one of them would die.

So what would they choose? Would they all risk death in the outside world? Or would they let a man die in order to ensure their own safety? There was no hope in these choices, only different kinds of despair.

With a sigh, the man forced himself up, his own despair now impossible to overcome. He slowly walked towards the window, content to end it once and for all. And then everything changed...

"No ones gonna give into despair!"

Those words made him turn in surprise. On the screen flashed the face of the one who's fate seemed all but sealed. His eyes blazed with determination, and something else that the man had not seen in too long.

Hope.

While everyone around him seemed lost and beyond help, he still stood strong against his captor, still argued against her and denied what she said. How could he muster such strength in the face of all this pain? The man found his attention drawn to the screen once more.

As he watched, not only did this young man stand up to his foe, but one by one he inspired the others. Be it by telling them to live for those that had died or to rebuild what they had lost, he gave each of them the resolve to live.

This was what the world had waited for. A way to battle despair. A way to fight back. An ultimate hope to slay an ultimate despair.

The man watched as hope began to destroy the confidence that surrounded despair for so long, how the world's greatest enemy finally began to panic. Without even realising it, he began to speak words of support, even though they could not hear him.

And just a few moments later, it was done. Hope had won.

Despair kept its word and he soon watched her die. In the past he would have wished that fate on no one, but with what she had done, it was exactly the kind of closure he needed.

He didn't feel tired anymore. If anything he felt stronger than he had for a long time. Grabbing his knife, he ventured outside. He doubted that those who worshipped despair would take their leaders death well and may come seeking vengeance on those responsible. And as one who owed his life to that young man, he felt obligated to find him and the other survivors and keep them safe.

How long since he walked with such hope in his heart? It had been so long ago. Had it been weeks? Or months? After what happened he stopped believing it mattered.

Everything mattered now. The world was so damaged and so many had died. But it was his world to restore and protect.

Hope had come back.

* * *

**Hey guys! Saber here! Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing a DanganRonpa story. Also, if anyone reads my Persona/Disgaea crossover, don't worry, I'll get back to writing that soon.**

**Thanks for reading. See ya.**


End file.
